Scrapped Scenes from Radio Static
by ebonyflower12905
Summary: Basically what the title says. Deleted scenes/extra stories/side stories from Radio Static. First chapter is a Anna and Punzie story, but there'll be Jack and Elsa moments in upcoming chapters. :)


This will basically be deleted/scrapped scenes from Radio Static, all put together in one story.

Warning: some swear words here and there...

Also, to clarify, The Thief is the name of the hotel that Anna and Punzie are staying in on their vacation in Norway.

* * *

><p>The Art of Getting Kicked Out of a Hotel<p>

Oslo, Norway

11:19 AM

Punzie was scrolling through the photos she took so far in Norway. Oslo was just so beautiful. This hotel was amazing, too. The Thief had a colorful, glamorous exterior, and all of its suites were artfully decorated as well. Punzie's eyes traveled from corner to corner of the suite. The bold blood red lines on the black armchair created a playful yet ominous effect. The rose gold geometric parts and segments adorning the base of the simple lamp on the mahogany desk, making it more artsy than plain.

Suddenly, she was in the mood for painting. Punzie had packed some drawing paper, and paper that could withstand watercolor, but she still needed some canvas for painting. She decided to go down to the lobby. Maybe the front desk had some, and perhaps even an easel.

However, as she walked down the hallways, she noticed something queer, if not unjust. The hallways were boring. Not artful or creative in any way. There wasn't even a painting or a photo hanging from the walls. Compared to the rest of the hotel, the hallways were gloomy. She was going to change that.

Punzie sped back into the room (running into the door in the process) to grab her box of paints and her assortment of paintbrushes. She ran back out to the hallways and started drawing patterns, making sketches and whatnot.

She glanced at Pascal, who has made himself comfy on the box of paint.

"This is okay, right? The staff won't freak out about this, right?"

Pascal nodded.

"Alright, back to painting…"

Punzie hummed as she painted to her heart's content.

2:55 PM

Anna inhaled the scent of the chocolate lava cake placed before her. "That smells amazing," she said. "Thank you."

The waitress smiled and moved on to the next customer waiting for service.

Anna almost didn't have the patience to use the fork, she just wanted to stuff herself with cake. Unfortunately, she was in the main restaurant in The Thief, so she was surrounded by people. Reluctantly, she picked up a fork. She gave herself a liberal helping of the chocolate lava cake. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh!" she grabbed the wrist of the waitress that was walking by. "You have got to tell me what kind of chocolate you used in this cake. It tastes heavenly, please, my life will be forever incomplete if I don't find out what this chocolate is and where to find it."

The waitress stared in shock for a split second before smiling. "Follow me to the kitchen. I'm sure the chefs can tell you everything you need to know about the cake."

Anna squealed. "Yes, yes, thank you!"

She followed the waitress to the kitchen, which to her surprise, was absolutely huge. It was vast and spacious, with every piece of kitchen equipment imaginable.

"Wow…" Anna gazed in awe.

"Meet Tiana. She's the head chef and baker here," the waitress said.

Anna shook Tiana's hand. "It's so nice to meet you! Did you bake that chocolate lava cake?"

Tiana chuckled. "Yes. I'm assuming you liked it?"

"Liked it? I _loved_ it! You have to tell me what kind of chocolate you used in that cake! Ever since I tasted it, I unofficially made it my lifelong mission to find and buy this chocolate, and I'm only in Norway for a week, so I'd really like to know, if you don't mind," Anna said quickly.

"Of course."

Tiana led Anna to a chilled area of the kitchen, and handed her a small bit of chocolate that was broken off a huge block. "We get this chocolate from a small chocolate factory right outside of the city. I'm sure you'll find time during your week to visit it."

Anna curiously ate the chocolate, and as soon as she finished chewing, she decided that she was going to the small chocolate factory. Right now. So she got directions from Tiana, jotting them down on a little notepad.

Anna danced through the kitchen on her way out, and couldn't care less when she knocked a heavy sculpture into a lavender wedding cake. She was going to find the chocolate bar of her dreams!

06:38 PM

Punzie finished her work in the hallways and ran down to front desk in hopes for canvas.

Fortunately, a guest checking in at the time Punzie was at the front desk was an artist. A menu artist. He created collages out of the menus he collected, and he had extra stapled, stretched canvas, so he gave one to Punzie. He also happened to have an easel.

Punzie stood by the window and admired the magnificent sunset before her. The floor to ceiling windows gave her the perfect view, so she picked up her paintbrush and started painting in the purples and oranges in the sunset. Then she blended the tints of purple with a variety of pinks.

Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Hey, Punzie, I'm back," Anna said.

Punzie turned and raised her eyebrows. Anna was carrying multiple bags and boxes, barely managing to stand up straight and keep her balance.

"What are these?" Punzie asked, as she helped Anna set the bags on the table.

"This is your first experience of food from heaven." Anna replied.

She immediately lit up and pulled a small box from a bag. Punzie looked through the clear lid and saw a row of chocolates, all perfectly lined up, and equally spaced.

Anna lifted the lid. "Try one. They're amazing!"

Punzie popped a chocolate in her mouth, and her eyes widened as the chocolatey flavor expanded in her mouth.

Soon enough, the girls were rummaging through all of the bags and boxes, which were all, of course, filled with chocolate.

The two were completely unaware of what was going on on the first floor of The Thief. A couple just got married, and the groom said, "Let's cut the cake!"

His jaw dropped when the ruined wedding cake was wheeled in, with a heavy sculpture weighing the top of the cake down, crushing the rest of it.

The couple was furious.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO OUR FUCKING WEDDING CAKE?!"

9:14 PM

Someone was pounding on the door.

Anna, with her mouth stuffed, said, "I'll get it."

But when she reached the door, it violently swung open, almost hitting her.

"Hey!" she shouted. "That's rude."

The manager of the hotel along with the person at the front desk stood outside the doorway, both looking very upset.

The manager pointed at Anna and Punzie. "You two. What is the meaning of this?!"

"Of what?" they replied simultaneously, completely oblivious to the damage they had done (ruined walls, a ruined wedding cake, a ruined wedding, and a nearly ruined marriage).

"Do you not see the walls?" the front desk clerk asked. He made his point by stepping aside and dramatically gesturing at the walls behind him.

"I- I didn't do that!" Anna shouted.

Behind her, Punzie laughed nervously, tugging and playing with her hair. "I was the one who did that."

"And how would you explain the wedding cake?" the manager asked.

"What wedding cake?" Anna asked.

"I had nothing to do with that," Punzie said quickly.

"We have proof that you," he pointed at Anna, "are responsible for destroying a very expensive, very high quality, very exquisite wedding cake."

"What?!" Anna was bewildered.

The manager pulled up the video feed from the security cameras from the afternoon. Sure enough, Anna was dancing around, picking up a statue bust as she spun, and simply ignoring the fact that it landed on a wedding cake.

"Oops," she said. Anna looked down. "Look, we're sorry, we didn't mean to-"

The manager pinched the bridge of his nose. "We're going to have to ask you to leave. You're no longer welcome at The Thief."

"What? You can't just kick us out like that!" Punzie cried out. She turned to Anna. "They can't, right?"

Anna sighed. "Is there any way we can-"

"No. Just go."

"Please I swear-"

"Out. Now."

4:59 AM

Anna and Punzie sat in the airport, waiting for their flight, their suitcases by their sides.

Punzie sighed. "We should call Elsa. Tell her what happened."

Anna sat up. "No, I can't! She'd get so mad!"

"Just do it. She'll want to know. She wouldn't want us to show up out of the blue, right?"

"I guess."

So Anna picked up her phone and dialled Elsa's number. She waited as the phone rang, secretly hoping that Elsa didn't answer. But she did.

"Hello?"

Anna took a deep breath and prepared herself to tell Elsa what happened.

"Hi Elsa!" Anna said. "How's it going back home? Watcha doing?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is posted under RotG and Frozen Crossovers, but this first chapter is just about the hotel incident. Some future chapters will contain jelsa, kristanna, etc.<strong>


End file.
